A need exists to stop drilling into a geological zone that causes rig blowouts.
A need exists to control accurately, the drilling of relief wells when a blown out well is on fire.
A need exists to prevent emission of highly toxic deadly gas over a densely populated area while drilling.
A need exists to prevent drill bits from exiting the surface and leaving the target zone.
A need exists for a geologist to in real time, determine a near bit lithology to stay within a target zone, negating the possibility of a drill bit exiting the target zone and possibly exiting the surface.
A need exists for safer drilling for workers, so that loss of portions of hands, and death is avoided at a rig site.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.